Creepy Stalker or the Man of her Dreams
by deslyncullen
Summary: Bella was being watched. Then she had a nightmare of trying to find someone in the forest. The nightmare turned into erotic dreams of a handsome boy with topaz eyes and coppery hair. The problem was that she didn't know anyone like that nor had she seen a picture of anyone who looked like him before. Was he real? Will she ever meet him?


**Creepy Stalker or The Man of Her Dreams**

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

One shot

Summary: Bella was being watched. Then she started dreaming of a handsome boy with topaz eyes and coppery hair. The problem was that she didn't know anyone like that nor had she seen a picture of anyone who looked like him before.

**Happy Halloween**

* * *

For days now, I had a powerful feeling of being watched, and, twice, when I looked out my living room window at night, I saw a shadow move at the edge of the garden. Sometimes I got this feeling of being watched during the day, but it was easy to ignore it when the sun was out and there were people around.

My dad was out of town investigating a murder, so I was all alone in the house. Maybe that was why my overactive imagination was playing tricks on me. That explained my weird reaction at nights, but I had no excuse for these strange feelings during the day.

Earlier tonight, I went so far as to put on the outside lights and opened the front door. I even called out and threatened to send the dog out, but of course the yard was empty, and we didn't have a dog. I felt like an idiot. I realized that it was just my imagination, because there were tall walls around the yard and the gates were locked, so no one could come unto the property, but it was very spooky. The hairs on the back of my head were stood on ends and I got goosebumps.

I double checked the alarms on the doors and checked every window before I went to my room. I even kept a hallway light on, to ward off the 'monster' like a little kid. the dreams started around the same time. the first few nights were dreams of me in the forest searching for someone. Every morning I woke up drenched in a cold sweat, feeling sad. Then my first night alone, the dreams turned into a nightmare. Someone was calling to me, but I couldn't see anyone. I was running through a forest searching for this elusive person. Every time I thought I found the spot the voice was coming from, I was disappointed. Even in my sleep, I kept telling myself to get out of the forest, go home, but I felt compelled to follow this person.

After what seemed like hours of searching, I felt drained. I realized that I was lost and there was no way I could get out of the forest until the sun came up, so I laid down under a tree and curled up in a ball. In my dream, I felt someone pick me up and started walking. I trashed and turned, begging to be put down, but my captor's arms were as strong as iron band, holding me close. I started screaming and trashing, even as I knew it was useless.

I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was racing, the sheets were tangled around me, and my pillows were on the floor.

"What the fuck?"

I put on the bedside light and tried to get my bearings. The fear I felt in the dream was still present. I almost picked up the phone to call Charlie, but he would feel compelled to come back tonight, and it was only a bad dream. Okay, it was a nightmare, but not enough to get the Chief of Police to abandoned an important case to come babysit me. The forest was familiar. Once in a while, I went there, to escape. It's quiet and serene. I loved being there, so I didn't understand this dream.

-CSoTMoHD-

I knew I should not have been in the Swan's yard, but there was something about this girl that drew me to her. I gravitated toward her from the first time I picked up her scent. My family lived a few miles from the town, in an isolated area inside the forest. We had no neighbors, so no one knew we were in the area. I was in the woods one day when I first got a whiff of the most tantalizing blood I ever smelled. I followed it to this white house at the other end of the forest, almost directly opposite our house.

There was a high wall blocking my way from the smell, but I heard a heart beating behind it, so I jumped into a tree and climbed until I was towering over the wall. I saw this beautiful, brown haired human girl laying on a blanket reading. I spent the afternoon watching over her. She fell asleep for a while, but I refused to leave her. When she woke up, she looked dazed for a while. She kept looking around as if she knew I was there.

My evenings were spent looking into the kitchen as she prepared dinner and ate with her father. When she retired to her room, I spent my nights in a tree looking at her. I ran through the woods on the side of the road as I followed her to and from school every morning and afternoon. To acclimate myself to her intoxicating scent, I would sneak into her truck while she was in class. I did this for almost a week. She was my life – nothing else mattered but watching over her, seeing her, and smelling her. I became paranoid about her safety, so I dragged Emmett and Rosalie to her home to tune up the death trap of a truck she drove.

My family thought I was crazy to be fascinated with a human, but I felt connected to her. I knew some cultures believed in reincarnation, so she could have been someone I knew in another life, but to us, we believed in soul mates and I was convinced she was my other half. I had determined to know her better, so Carlisle and Esme went to Forks High to register all their "kids". We would be starting in the middle of the semester, but this was not our first time in high school, so we already knew the material.

One evening, when her father came home, I heard his thoughts and knew something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Hi Dad, how was work?" She asked after he entered the house.

"Not so good, Bells."

From his mind, I got pictures of what his day was like. There had been a murder in the next town, and he was helping the police in that area.

"Did they catch the animal who attacked that girl?"

"Not yet, in fact, I offered to help out for a few days. I came home to pack a bag."

"Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks, Bells. Are you going to be okay here alone or do you want to go to one of your friend's house?"

"Dad, I almost eighteen," she admonished. "I'm old enough to stay here by myself."

He was worried about leaving his daughter alone, but he reassured himself of her safety by reminding her about the alarms. "Remember to close all the windows before you turn on the alarms and call me when you get home from school until I get back."

"Hey, I'm a big girl."

"It would give your old man some peace of mind, knowing you're safe."

"Since you put it that way, I'll check in."

They exchange made me smile. I liked the easy playfulness of their exchange. I was also touched by his concern for her. He didn't tell her all that was on his mind, but he was worried about the killing. He didn't think it was an animal, but he didn't tell her that.

I heard him walking around and assumed he was going to his room to pack. I switched place to snoop on my girl. I followed her heartbeat and found her in the kitchen making a sandwich which she took to the living room. She turned on the TV and curled up on the couch until her dad came back down with his overnight bag.

"Take care of yourself," she told him, before giving him a quick hug.

"Always have, always will."

His mind was in a whirl. It was hard to get a clear picture.

He turned and walked to the door.

"Don't forget to turn on the alarm before you go upstairs," he reminded her, and I was able to pick up the code from his head.

She teased him about being the chief of police at home, and gently pushed him out the door. Then she watched him drive to the gate before she closed and locked the door. She returned to the living room and her sandwich. She ate, but she looked distracted. It was frustrating that I couldn't read her mind. Was she scared or worried about her dad? I decided to spend the rest of the evening watching her, and when she went upstairs, I'd climb a tree close to her bedroom and watch her.

The night her father left she had a nightmare, so I left my hiding place in the tree, to sneak into the house, and went to her bedside. I gently soothe her back to sleep. Soon she was dreaming again, but this time, it was an erotic dream. After that, every night, as soon as she was asleep, I'd go to her room. Watching her writhe, and groan as she dreamed and the smell of her arousal mixed with the scent of her blood was extremely difficult.

-CSoTMoHD-

Eventually I fell asleep again. The dream picked with me in the woods. This time, I knew the person in the forest, and we were playing an erotic game of hide and go seek.

Every time I thought I glimpsed him, it was only another piece of his clothes hanging on a low branch or on a bush. The more of his clothes I found, the more excited I became because I knew once he was completely naked, he would allow me to find him. This game was building the anticipation of what was to come.

One minute I was running around in circles, and the next, I was looking at the most handsome man I ever saw. There was no movie star or model that could rival his looks, and deep inside me, I knew he was mine. I felt a sense of completeness in his presence. I took in his broad shoulders, his flat stomach, his happy trail, leading to his erect cock with its bronze hair at the base. I dragged my eyes away down his strong muscular legs and back up until I was staring at his face – looking into his mesmerizing topaz eyes. The moment felt so right – me being here with him. I was happy.

"I finally found you," I said.

He laughed. The sound was like music. "Only because I let you," he teased.

He leaned down to kiss me – reawakening all the desire that had been running through me during our game.

He stepped back and slowly stripped me, scrutinizing every inch of my body he uncovered. When I was completely naked, he moved around me, trailing his fingers along my collarbone, my shoulders, down my spine and back until he was standing before me again. Both of us were naked as forest nymphs. Both of us fully aroused.

"No more games. I want you now," I begged. I couldn't wait any longer.

He picked me up, capturing my lips again, in another deep hungry kiss. I felt him walking, and my heart began to race. I knew where he was headed.

Gently, he laid me on the blanket. His hands covered my breasts, massaging them, making my nipples ache. He finally released my lips and kissed his way down my neck, to my breasts – taking one nipple into his mouth as he tweaked the other. I moaned and spread my legs wider for his attention. Wanting him to take me without any further delay, but he was in no hurry.

He kissed and caressed his way down my stomach, moving closer to my core. I arched my back and moaned. His fingers blazed a path of fire everywhere he touched and caused the other parts of my body to tingle with need. My pussy dripped. My heart pounded. I trembled.

"Please, please," I begged shamelessly.

His fingers parted my lips, spreading the moisture around. His fingers entered me as his thumb rubbed my clit. I looked at him in a daze. Our eyes connected before he lowered his head and his mouth covered my pussy, and the sight of him between my spread legs was so sexy, I almost came.

At the first feel of his tongue, I jumped, thrusting my hips into the air. He used one arm to restrain me as he sucked and licked my lips and clit. He was driving me crazy. The pleasure was intense. Sounds kept bubbling out of me, but I had no idea what I was saying.

He was relentless. His tongue, lips and fingers were in every nook and cranny – taking me closer and closer to the point of no return. First he fucked me with his tongue, pushing it in and out while his finger circled my clit. Then his fingers replaced his tongue. When he curled them to rub my g-spot, and his teeth grazed my clit and I cried out – bucking like a mustang. He returned to sucking my lips, prolonging my orgasm.

He hovered over me, kissing me deeply as he entered me – inch by show inch – going deeper with each thrust. I matched my moves to his - pumping my hips up and down or grinding around and around.

We stared at each other as if we wanted to drink in each fleeting expression of pleasure. My hands caressed his back, his shoulders along his sides. I kissed his chest and his neck and devoured his lips. He did the same. His hands and lips, touching everywhere they could reach. On and on we went, touching, kissing, licking, pumping and grinding. As my please increased again, I wrapped my legs around him. He began to thrust faster, pushing into me at the perfect angle. His mouth moved to my nipples, sucking and flicking them, one after the other. Over and over.

Every pulse of his cock pushed me closer to the edge. Finally, I couldn't hold on anymore. My toes curled, my legs squeezed him tighter and my muscles started to convulse as wave after wave of pleasure raced through me. The orgasm was so strong, I screamed.

"What the fuck."

I woke up again. My heart was pounding just like the dream. I felt flushed and I was panting. I could almost smell the boy from my dreams. I curled around my body pillow and relived the dream. The boy I met in the forest wasn't someone I knew, but I was glad my night ended with a wet dream instead of a nightmare.

As I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized that my panties were soaked, so I went to take a quick shower before returning to bed. Thank God it was Saturday. I thought of my dream and conjured up his handsome face, and the feelings he evoked in me. I closed my eyes and fantasied of how the dream would have ended if I hadn't woken up.

After he achieved his release, we would have laid together, our limbs entwined, as we savored the moment. He would have kissed all over my face and whispered words of love.

Over the weekend, I still had that feeling of being watched, but I knew no one could get in unless I opened the gate. Plus Charlie called to tell me the killer was found. He was returning Sunday night after they wrapped up all the paperwork. He didn't go into details, but on the TV, the reporter mentioned an anonymous tip, which led to the capture of the murderer and his accomplices.

The best part of the weekend were the nights. I had another sexual dream every time I fell asleep – always in the forest with the same boy and always the same intense orgasms and sense of being loved. The strangest part was the smell. There was an intoxicating smell in my room too. Sometimes I even smelled it in my truck. I knew it was just my imagination, but I reveled in that new smell. It calmed me.

-CSoTMoHD-

Since the night I started staying in her room, she only had erotic dreams. _Was it my presence that soothe her? Was it my gentle touch on her brow?_ I would never know, but watching her writhe between her sheets, listening to her moans and having to smell her arousal mixed with the scent of her blood was extremely difficult, but I was willing to put up with anything to be close to her.

Monday morning, I left her early. It was hard to pull myself away, but I needed blood. I hunted until I was bloated. Being in school with all those humans is usually a strain on our control, plus its worst with my mind reading ability. One of the reasons, I loved being in Bella's presence, was because I couldn't read her mind. She was the first person I met like that. It was fascinating to me, and I planned to discuss it with Carlisle soon.

-CSoTMoHD-

A group of us, including Mike, Tyler, Angela and Ben, were talking when a silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. We had heard about the new kids starting school today, and we were all curious to see them. This was a small town, so we all knew each other since childhood. It was rare for people to move to our town – it was even more unusual for new kids to start high school much less in the middle of the semester.

The car pulled up opposite us and the kids started piling out. The first kid out of the car was a beautiful, blond girl, followed by a muscular, blond boy, and then a tiny spiked hair girl out popped of the other side.

The door in the front opened, and a short dark haired boy came out from the passenger side. The driver's back was to me, but I had a sense of deja vu, mixed anticipation and bumps covered my skin. I bit my lip and held my breath. He leaned back into the car to retrieve something, before closing the door and turning around.

This couldn't be happening. He was the boy I had been dreaming of for almost a week. My heart stopped. My knees gave out, but before I hit the ground, I was caught by a pair of cold, strong arms – familiar arms and I was enveloped by his unmistakable smell. Then I passed out.

* * *

A/N: The idea for this story came from an email I received from - [Creative Writing Now] 5 Spooky Story Starters. Here is their website if you want to subscribe.

Do an internet search for **Creative Writing Now** - can't seem to get the link to work even without the dots.


End file.
